


Brian Williams: The Man Who Waited.

by she_leaves_a_lesser_scar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_leaves_a_lesser_scar/pseuds/she_leaves_a_lesser_scar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own little take on what happened with Rory's dad after they never returned from their final trip with the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Williams: The Man Who Waited.

Brian Pond was a lot like his son in that he never gave up waiting. Yet, unlike his son, Brian’s waiting never did amount to anything.

At first, they very rarely crossed his mind. He was content watering the plants and drinking his tea with biscuits. He knew they were off with their magical Doctor - seeing all the wonders that all of time and space had to offer - and he was certain they would return all in one piece, with brilliant new stories as they always had before. However, as time drew on, Brian began to wonder if they would ever return to him. And slowly, over the years, he came to the conclusion that maybe they had forgotten about him all together. Never once did it occur to him that maybe that fabulous man with the blue box hadn’t kept them safe. Never once did he imagine they were dead.

Years and years came and went, and the finite set of moments that Brian had left grew smaller and smaller. He never did stop waiting. And even though they had forgotten him, Brian forgave their forgetting. Because he knew that they were making new memories; running to things before they flared and faded away.


End file.
